maxisfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sims 2
The Sims 2, commonly referred to as TS2, is the sequel to The Sims. Released in September 2004, it heralded sweeping changes from the original: most notably, the isometric view of the original had given way to full 3D. Also, Sims now have life stages (Baby, Toddler, Child, Teen, Adult and Elder) which had them age from birth to death, and their genetics would be passed on to their children. Unlike the original Sims, where you could spend forever raising their skills, the aging system in The Sims 2 and now other Sims such as Mrs Brown and Leo Sims and Delboy to The main aim of the game is to lead a Sim from the start of life to death. Sims will need to build up skills and relationships with other Sims, so that he/she can be successful in their career. A player will also need to make sure a Sim is happy and well by fulfilling wants (including lifetime wants, avoiding fears, and fulfilling motives). Sims' personalities are also given an overhaul with each Sim having an Aspiration, Wants, and Fears. The Sims 2 shipped with 3 premade neighborhoods. Pleasantview is a continuation of the original Sims storyline 25 years later. The new neighborhoods are Strangetown, a desert landscape with paranormal occurrences, and Veronaville, which is based on several plays by William Shakespeare. New Gameplay Options The Sims 2 adds several new gameplay options that help expand the creation of Sims and the building of a neighborhood! These include: *More Create-A-Sim options *The Sims 2 Body Shop *Aging *Wants & Fears *Aspirations *Career Rewards *Aspiration Rewards *New social interactions *New items *Genetics *Movie Maker/Game Recorder Tutorial Players can take a tutorial that is a residential lot separate from gameplay. There are also in-game tutorials present in each of the pre-made lots to help players learn certain aspects of gameplay. This will help players become pros at this game faster, and give them a chance to know what to do when a certain problem or event comes up. However, families in the family bin tend not to have any teaching objective. ;Pleasantview *'Goth:' Marriage/Left at the alter/Aspiration Failure/Ghosts *'Dreamer:' Painting Options/Paying Bills *'Caliente:' Burglar/Engagement/Moving In/Moving Out/Affairs *'Lothario:' Affairs/Breaking up/Complications *'Pleasant:' Affairs/Enemies/Breaking up *'Broke:' Raising Toddlers/Aspiration Failure/Keeping up with school *'Oldie:' N/A *'Burb:' N/A ;Strangetown *'Smith: '''Birthday/Moving Out *'Grunt:' Teen Jobs *'Curious:' Alien Abduction/Alien Pregnancy/Birth *'Beaker: Getting Promoted *'Specter: '''Retirement/Death *'Singles: Households *'Loner: '''N/A ;Veronaville *'Capp: Going Steady *'''Monty: Inviting Friends Over *'Summerdream:' Party/First Kiss/Marriage Personalities Personalities are not only based on the astrological sign of the Sim but also on the aspiration of the Sim. Aspirations along with the astrological sign of the Sim creates a variety of wants and fears. Available Lots The neighborhood screen is actually a save slot in which you can access your saved family. There are different kinds of lot for your Sims to visit: * Residential lot: Sims can only live in this kind of lot. * Community lot: Sims can visit these lots to hang out or purchase items. University * Dormitory: young adults who are attending university will live on these lots, unless they can afford to rent one of the campus houses. * Campus house: Houses that are on campus that a Sim can rent. The player can do the same things with this house as they can a house in the main neighborhood. * Greek house: A Sim can use the phone and turn a campus house into a greek house. Greek houses require membership into the Greek house they are trying to join in order to move into an already established Greek house. * secret society: A secret lot that does not appear on the map. In order to visit this lot Sims have to have membership into the Secret Society. Bon Voyage * Hotel: A lot that a Sim can stay on during a vacation stay. These lots can also be placed in the main neighborhood. *Vacation home: A house that a Sim owns in a vacation neighborhood that they can visit during vacations. Free Time *Hobby Lots: Secret lots that are hidden in the hobby sub neighborhood. The only way a Sim can visit these lots is to gain membership to the hobby lot or go with a Sims that does have membership. Apartment Life * Apartment: These are apartment lots than can hold up to 4 Sim families. Unused lots will be replaced with NPCs. * Palace of Neverending Ligh] and Fortress of Eternal Darkness: Witches secret lots Neighborhoods The Sims 2 shipped with 3 premade neighborhoods. Seasons, Freetime, and Apartment Life are expansion packs that provide new neighborhoods. Sub-neighborhoods are provided in University, Nightlife, Open for Business, and Bon Voyage. Each neighborhood and sub-neighborhood (except for Downtown) comes with new premade Sims. ;Pleasantview :A lot has happened in 25 years, but some new faces in town are stirring up rivalries and creating tension for the once happy families. Can anything be done to get the neighborhood feeling good again? ;Strangetown :Truth-seekers move to Strangetown hoping to discover the secrets the town holds. Do aliens live among us? Do missing Sims mysteriously appear here? In this town nothing is what it seems. ;Veronaville :The Capps and Montys have been feuding for years, but that hasn't stopped the younger generation from crossing boundaries and falling in love. Will their actions lead to ruin or bring the families together? Returning Families ;Goth :Cassandra is ready to start a family of her own, but can she tame the town Cassanova? And can Mortimer bounce back after the disappearance of his wife Bella? ;Burb :John, Jennifer and young Lucy have decided to trade the fast-paced city life for some fresh air, and hope to make a nice home here in Pleasantview. ;Pleasant :On the surface, Daniel and Mary-Sue Pleasant seem to have the perfect life, but is their love a flimsy façade? And can Angela and Lilith make the right choices when it comes to love? Sims The main aim of the game is to lead a Sim from the start of life to death. A Sim will be born when a female Sim woohoos with a male Sim. The mother will spend 3 days pregnant before giving birth to a baby (though, cheats can be used to speed up pregnancy). Players can name the new Sim. The baby will change into a toddler in 3 days, and 4 more days for the toddler to change into a child. After 8 days the child morphs into a teenager, and will live 15 days before having the option to go to a university to spend as young adult for 24 days, or change into an adult. After 29 days, the Sim will become an elder and will die, the length of the final age depending on the aspiration bar when they age. Players will need to build up talent badges, skills and relationship with other people, so that he can be successful in their career. A player will also need to make sure a Sim is happy and well by fulfilling wants (including lifetime wants, avoiding fears, and fulfilling motives. Types of Sims There are 3 kind of Sims in the game: #'Household Members': Sims directly controlled by the user. More can be added by: #*Creating one in the Create-A-Sim screen. #*Adopting or giving birth to a Sim. #*Marrying or invite another Sim to move in. #'Townies': #*'Townies': These Sims may visit homes, be found on community lots, and be customers of businesses. Playable Sims can always marry them. #*'Service Sims': These are the Sims who show up when you call a service. Like Townies, they can move in with or marry household members. (Maid, Repairman, etc.) #'Unplayable Characters': These Sims have special functions and can never be controlled by the user without hacks or cheats. Also referred to as NPCs. #*Special function (Grim Reaper, Sim Shrink, Repo Man etc.) Several new types of Sims are introduced in order to enhance gameplay for the user. The new Sims that are introduced give the player more gameplay options and assists with the creation of player storylines. ;Age Groups :Pregnancy, toddlers, teens and elders are new stages of life. Young adults, a unique age added with the University expansion, are able to go to University. During Pregnancy, the belly does not expand gradually. Instead, every day, it "pops" to a bigger size. : ;Creatures :Sims that have unusual characteristics. These Sims include: *Aliens (Base Game) *Zombies (University, FreeTime and Apartment Life) *Vampires (Nightlife) *Servo (Open for Business) *Werewolf (Pets) *PlantSim (Seasons) *Bigfoot (Bon Voyage) *Witches (Apartment Life) Activities There are several activities for Sims to engage in that will help them fulfill their wants and needs. There are also objects and interactions in the game to assist Sims with performing these activities. Social There are several new social interactions introduced in The Sims 2. These new social interactions can create memories and can be related to certain age groups. Social interactions can come up in the Wants and Fears panel and can be dependent on the Sim's personality and aspiration. Sims with certain personalities may not want to complete certain social interactions. ;Influencing Influencing social interactions are introduced in the University expansion pack. A Sim is able to influence another Sim to complete a social interaction or a chore. Sims gain influence points by completing Wants and can lose influence points by completing Fears. The size of the influence bar depends on the number of friends that the Sim has. It also can grow in size with business perks from the Open for Business expansion pack. ;Chemistry The Nightlife expansion pack introduces Turn-Ons and Turn-Offs. Teenagers and older are able to choose their turn-ons and turn-offs. These determine the chemistry that one Sims has with another in the form of lightning bolts. Sims can have up to 3 lightning bolts with another Sim. The higher the chemistry is that a Sim has with another Sim, the greater the chance for social interactions to be accepted. New turn-ons and turn-offs are introduced with the Bon Voyage expansion pack. ;Fury Fury is introduced in the Nightlife expansion pack and occurs when one Sim gets angry at another. During this time relationships with the Sim who is furious are harder to build. Also, the Sim who is furious may pick a fight or vandalize the home lot of the Sim they are furious with. ;Reputation Reputation is introduced in the Apartment Life expansion pack. A Sim gains reputation by interacting with other Sims on community lots. Sims with higher reputations are more likely to gain perks such as free objects and job promotions. Careers There are several careers that come with the game that require skills and a certain number of friends in order for promotion. Success in these careers unlocks career rewards and higher salaries plus bonuses. Sims also will receive [[chance cards. Correct answers to these chance cards will create rewards for Sims while incorrect answers could cause a Sim to lose its job. Nightlife and Apartment Life allow Sims to gain promotions through social interactions with other Sims. For a complete list of careers see Career Tracks Skill Building There are several skills that Sims can build in order to fulfill their wants and needs. Some skills are hidden while some create talent badges. Skills are added in the FreeTime, Apartment Life, Open for Business, Seasons and University expansion packs. ;Basic Skills *Cooking *Mechanical *Charisma *Body *Logic *Creativity *Cleaning ;Toddler Skills *Walking *Talking *Potty Training]] ;Hidden Skills *Dancing *Pool *Tai Chi (Bon Voyage) ;Life Skills *Parenting (Freetime) *Fire Prevention (Apartment Life) *Anger Management(Apartment Life) *Lifelong Happiness (Apartment Life) *Physiology (Apartment Life) *Couple Counseling (Apartment Life) ;Talent Badges *Sales (Open for Business) *Restocking(Open for Business) *Robotics (Open for Business) *Flower Arranging (Open for Business) *Toy Making (Open for Business) *Register (Open for Business) *Cosmetology (Open for Business) *Fishing (Seasons) *Gardening (Seasons) *Pottery (Freetime) *Sewing (Freetime) ;Other Skills *Meditation *Painting ;Hobbies Hobbies are introduced in The Sims 2 Freetime. Sims can choose any hobby they want to pursue but they will have one hobby that they will be better at. Each hobby is associated with a certain skill and having high skill points in that skill can help the Sim reach hobby levels quicker. When a Sim reaches the highest hobby level, they can get "In the Zone." This allows Sims to complete the hobby without needs dropping quickly. The ten hobbies are: *Arts and Crafts *Cuisine *Film and Literature *Fitness *Games *Music and Dance *Nature *Science *Sports *Tinkering Scenarios There are several timed scenarios in the game that players must complete in order to fill wants and needs. ;Base Game *Headmaster *Wedding Party *House Party *Family Reunion Party *Golden Anniversary Party ;University *Greek House Membership *Sports Party *Toga Party ;Nightlife *Date *Outing Game editions and add-ons Editions *''The Sims 2 Special DVD Edition'': The core game on one DVD, plus a bonus DVD with exclusive content. *''The Sims 2 Store Edition'' Expansion packs Eight expansion packs (EPs) were released. Expansion packs add new gameplay options as well as objects. * University * Nightlife]] * Open For Business * Pets * Seasons * Bon Voyage * FreeTime * Apartment Life Stuff packs Ten stuff packs were released. Stuff packs add items to the game and usually don't add any new interactions. Holiday Party Pack and Mansion and Garden Stuff were the only two packs to add new interactions. *Holiday Party Pack *Family Fun Stuff *Glamour Life Stuff *Celebration Stuff *Happy Holiday *H&M Fashion Stuff *Teen Style Stuff *Kitchen & Bath Interior Design Stuff *IKEA Home Stuff *Mansion and Garden Stuff Compilations with the original The Sims 2 game *The Sims 2 Holiday Edition (2005) which includes The Sims 2 and The Sims 2: Holiday Party Pack. *The Sims 2 Holiday Edition (2006) which includes The Sims 2 and The Sims 2: Holiday Party Pack and twenty new items. *The Sims 2 Deluxe Edition features The Sims 2 base game and The Sims 2: Nightlife expansion pack. *The Sims 2 Double Deluxe features The Sims 2 base game, The Sims 2: Nightlife expansion pack and The Sims 2: Celebration Stuff! stuff pack. Compilations of expansion & stuff packs *The Sims 2: Happy Holiday Stuff includes The Sims 2: Holiday Party Pack and twenty new items. *The Sims 2 University Life Collection includes The Sims 2: University, The Sims 2: Teen Style Stuff and The Sims 2: IKEA Home Stuff. *The Sims 2 Best of Business Collection]] contains the original The Sims 2 Open for Business expansion pack, The Sims 2 H&M Fashion Stuff, and The Sims 2 Kitchen & Bath Interior Design Stuff. *The Sims 2 Fun with Pets Collection includes The Sims 2: Pets, The Sims 2: Family Fun Stuff and The Sims 2: Mansion & Garden Stuff. The Sims 2 Store The Sims 2 Store is a online store launched in July 2008 where players use real money to purchase items from expansion and stuff packs. Exclusive store items are also released for players to purchase. Money is converted to Sim points and $1 = 100 Sim points. Items range from 25-250 Sim points. The store is a beta version and currently only available to players in the U.S. and Canada. To download the content, players must install The Sims 2 Store Edition and the EA Download Manager. ;Recommended System Requirements for EA Download Manager * Windows XP OS, Win64 OS or later with admin rights * Internet Explorer 6 or later with Javascript enabled * Broadband connection (cable, DSL, or faster) * Free hard drive space Cheats In order to enhance the gameplay experience or assist in the creation of movies and stories cheats can be used. To activate a cheat type CTRL + SHIFT + C to open the cheat console and then enter the cheat. External Links *The Sims 2 *The Sims 2 on The Sims Wiki Category:Mrs Brown Category:Leo Sims Category:The Sims Series